Lost
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Discontinued something strange arrives in Shuggazoom, what is it and why would Skeleton King want to get his hand on it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lost  
By: Moonlit Sea**

MS: hey all, welcome to my first ever SRMTHG ever! First I wanna explain a little something.

OceanWave: (groans) if I were you guys I'd start running.

MS: (ignores OceanWave) I was thinking on how and what to write about for a SRMT story. I mean being new to this 'category' I didn't want to 'steal' anyone's monkey. -You all know who you are- cause you guys are like family…

OceanWave: (says so MS won't hear her) nutcase alert! Run quick!

MS: (but hears comment anyway and growls) just do the disclaimer, got it!

OceanWave: oooh someone's p-angry

MS: (starts to glare)

OceanWave: okay, okay sheesh. Moonlit Sea doesn't own SRMTHG or anything related to it. She does however own me. Unfortunately, feel sorry for me.

Chapter One.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

In front of them stood a small pony, it was light sea green in colour. It's hair was a dark green with a sky blue streak in it's mane. Its eye's were a dark blue and it had a horn on top of its head.

"It appears to be a unicorn." Gibson answered.

"Ahhh… the poor little thing looks scared." Otto said as he saw the unicorn shaking. "Come here, little thing. I won't hurt you." Walking towards it as it slowly walked backwards.

"Careful Otto, we don't know what this thing is capable of." Antauri warned.

"Indeed. Unicorns are have been known to possess magical powers." Gibson agreed.

"Awww what harm could this little thing do?" Otto said as he managed to catch up with the unicorn and began to stroke it gently. After a few seconds the unicorn smiled, it seemed to relax and leaned into the strokes a little. "See. It's friendly."

"It looks a little lost. What would a unicorn be doing in Shuggazoom anyway?" Chiro wondered as he began to approach the animal.

Seeing this, the unicorn began to get frighten again, it picked up Otto in its mouth and flew off.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday. A flying horse." Sparx said.

"Can unicorns fly?" Chiro asked partly amazed as he looked in the direction it just went.

"Not that I'm aware of." Gibson answered. "It appears to be part unicorn part pegasus."

"Am I the only one worried that, that… thing just flew off with Otto?" Nova said.

"Probably." Sparx joked.

Nova hit the red monkey over the head, "Sparx!"

"What?" rubbing his head.

"You bring up a good point, Nova. We must find out where it has taken him." Antauri concluded.

They all flew in the direction of the unipegasus. A few minutes later they managed to catch up with the 'kidnapper'.

"Hey!" Chiro shouted, "Give us back our friend!"

The unipegasus looked round and everyone could see fear in it's eyes, it then looked down at the ground.

"I hope it's not going to do what I think it is." Nova said.

The unipegasus then dived down and landed gracefully on the roof of a building, releasing Otto.

"Well that was fun."

The rest of team landed a few feet away.

"Hey guys." Otto waved totally oblivious to the situation.

They were about to walk over to him when the unipegasus walked in front of him.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just want our friend back." Sparx said.

The unipegasus looked at them for a moment then closed its eyes and disappeared… along with Otto.

OceanWave: unipegasus? You made it sound like I've got so kind of disease or something! And what's with all the 'it's'? I am not an 'it' or a …

(OceanWave continues to rant in the background)

MS: (sighs) well that was the first chap. Hope you all liked it. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to find something to gag OceanWave with. (begins to walk away) oh and don't forget to R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Lost  
By: Moonlit Sea**

OceanWave: you actually came back? (Looks a little surprised)

MS: (clears throat)

OceanWave: what's up with you?

MS: (sighs) never mind. On with the reviews (smiles) Navy2Blue - thanks but she's more trouble than she's worth at times!

OceanWave: hey!

MS: sonekasoyer - thank you, and uh… maybe

OceanWave: in other words she doesn't know.

MS: (sighs again) I just had to make you a unipeg didn't I. Why could I just had make you a… I dunno… a cute bunny or something.

OceanWave: nooooooo, I'll shut up promise! Just don't make a bunny!

MS: 4Evermonkeyfan - thank you and again there might be I'm not sure yet. Animefangirl11 - thanks! Beastfire - thanks for the duct tape, but you try using on a 'thing' (OceanWave glares at being called a 'thing') that can disappear and reappear at will, plus fly. Trust me it ain't fun. A Fan of Romance - thanks.

Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Otto asked as he looked around.

"Somewhere safe. I hope." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around expecting to see someone but only saw the unipegasus.  
"Did you just talk?"

"What, you think I'm mute or something?" it said with slight sarcasm.

"Well…uh…"

"Hey, I maybe young but I can speak pretty well!" it retaliated, it's annoyance pretty clear.

"Then how come you never spoke before?" Otto asked.

The little unipegasus chuckled, "I was carrying you. If I spoke you would've fallen."

"Good point."

The unipegasus smiled, "My names OceanWave. What's yours?"

"Otto. Wait… you can understand me?" slightly amazed.

OceanWave looked confused, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Normally it's only Chiro that can understand us…and a few others." (MS: you know who you are)

11111

"We have to find Otto. I mean who knows what kinda trouble he's in." Chiro said.

"But where do we start? Who knows where that… thing went." Nova said.

"Unicorn pegasus." Gibson corrected.

"We have a bigger problem." Antauri suddenly said.

"What's that?" Sparx asked.

"It's clear from our encounter that this… unicorn pegasus has magical powers."

"You mean by the way it just disappear like that." Chiro said half curiously.

Antauri nodded, "We do not know what other powers this creature possesses and it's more than likely that Skeleton King will want to get his hand on them."

"Sorry I asked." Sparx said.

"But it still raises the question, how did it get here and where is it now?" Gibson said.

1111

"Is this the place?" OceanWave asked as she flew through the sky towards the Super Robot.

"Yeah, this is it." Otto replied.

_And I thought living in a castle was strange… but a robot?_ She thought. "Are you sure they won't hurt me?"

"Well… Gibson may want to want to do a few experiments." Otto joked.

OceanWave turned to look at the green monkey on her back, obviously not getting the joke and looked terrified. "What!"  
Not being able to see where she was going she crashed straight into the robot's head. "Now I know why my dad keeps telling to watch where I'm going." She said as she passed out and began to fall.

1111

"Anyone hear that?" Chiro suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sounded like something just crashed into the Super Robot." Nova said.

"Now what would be dumb enough to do that?" Sparx commented.

"Let us go and find out." Antauri said.

They all went out to investigate the 'noise' but as they looked round they saw nothing.

"Maybe we imagined it." Chiro said scratching his head.

"Hey guys." a voice said from above them.

They all looked up and were very surprised to see Otto holding the unipegasus above his head.

"Otto, what in heavens name are you doing?" Gibson questioned.

Otto looked up the unconscious OceanWave then back down at the others. "Uh… holding OceanWave above my head."

Gibson smacked his forehead at Otto's answer.

"I believe what Gibson was trying to ask is why?" Antauri said.

"Uh… why what?"

"Why are you holding that unipeg thing above your head?" Sparx asked.

"Oh. She crashed into the Super Robot while bringing me back." Otto answered.

"Now that's gotta hurt." Nova said.

"Come on, let's get it inside." Chiro said.

MS: all done for this chap. Hope you all liked it.

OceanWave: unipeg thing! (glares daggers at Sparx)

Sparx: hey don't look at me. She was the one who made me say it. (points at MS)

MS: oh would you look at the time. Gotta run, see ya! (runs away very fast)

OceanWave: Hm. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Lost  
By: Moonlit Sea**

MS: (sighs in relief) for once I can get on with the reviews in peace. In case you're all wondering OceanWave's asleep. Thanks for the tranquillizer gun Beastfire, it really came in handy (smiles). Animefangirl11 - thanks, hope you enjoy this one also. 4Evermonkeyfan - thank ya. Princess? Don't let OceanWave hear you saying that, you'd never hear the end of it. (looks round carefully as she hears OceanWave mumble in her sleep) anyways enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is wise, kid? I mean it did kidnap Otto." Sparx started.

"For once I agree with Sparx." Antauri agreed.

"You do? Hey thanks, Antauri." Sparx said with a smile.

"It didn't kidnap me, it was protecting me." Otto explained.

"Protecting you? From what?" Gibson asked.

"She thought you were all coming after me."

"She?" Sparx repeated a small hint of curiosity and confusion in his voice.

"How do you know this, Otto?" Chiro asked.

"She told me." Otto said simply.

Everyone looked stunned at this piece of information.

"So let me get this straight. This thing…" Sparx began.

"OceanWave." Otto interrupted.

Sparx raised an eyebrow.

"That's her name." He explained.

"Let me guess. She told you, right?" Nova said if a little sarcastically.

Otto nodded.

"What else did she tell you?" Chiro asked.

"That's she's still a baby."

"Still a baby!" Sparx said surprise. "How can that thing still be a baby! It's half the size of Chiro!"

"Curious." Gibson suddenly said getting everyone attention.

"What is it, Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"This unicorn…"

"OceanWave." Otto interrupted again.

Gibson sighed, "OceanWave," he began again. "Seems to have some kind of strange symbol upon it's…"

"Her." Otto corrected.

Gibson was starting to get annoyed with all the interruptions.  
"_Her_ hip."

They all went over and saw two light blue wave symbols on OceanWave's hip.

"I wonder if it mean anything?" Chiro wondered out loud.

They all looked at Otto who shrugged.

"I didn't noticed it until you guys did."

"Looks like the only way we're gonna get answers is when she wakes up." Nova said.

"It appears so." Antauri agreed.

"Then we'll just have to wait. How is she, Gibson?" Chiro asked the blue monkey.

"According to my readings _she_…" giving Otto a quick look, who smiled and nodded. "Should be awake by tomorrow."

"How did she manage to crash into the Super Robot anyhow?" Sparx asked partly curious.

"Oh… well I kinda joked that Gibson would do some experiments. She turned to look at me then… wham! She crashes into the robot." Otto explained.

"I would do nothing of the sort!" Gibson said a tad offended.

"Calm down, Gibson. I believe Otto was merely joking." Antauri said.

Otto nodded, a few seconds later Chiro yawned.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I'm going to bed."

Everyone else agreed and went off, just before he left Sparx stopped and turned back to look at the unconscious OceanWave.  
_Just a baby, huh?_ He thought to himself, he then shook his head and headed out.

When hearing nothing but silence OceanWave opened an eye and gave a small giggle before settling back down to sleep.

OceanWave: (cheeky giggle)

MS: you better not be planning anything.

OceanWave: (tries to looks innocent) me? As if I try anything.

MS: Hm… R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Lost  
By: Moonlit Sea**

OceanWave: (gasps for breath as MS manages to free her from Ichigo's grip) you…you… keep th-that crazy monkey away from me.

MS: (chuckles) she's gotta point though. You are pretty cute. (tugs on OceanWave's cheek)

OceanWave: (glares daggers at MS)

MS: (coughs and lets go) er… yeah… anyway on with the review thanks (looks nervously over OceanWave before continuing) Lobo-Chan - thank ya

OceanWave: you're actually enjoying this? (looks at MS) what are doing, paying them?

MS: (shrugs) A Fan of Romance - um… thanks?

OceanWave: Beastfire - all bow to the supreme ruler of Canada. (then realises) wait if you're the supreme ruler of Canada then that means that… (screams and disappears)

Chiro: what was all that about?

MS: probz had something to do with Ivy being sarcastic about how Gibson said he _wouldn't_ do experiments.

Chiro: oh.

MS: Animefangirl11 - thanks DayDreamer9 - yay a new word! Unisus (smiles) sounds cool. Anyways yes she is. Nekokannes - hey, don't blame me. Blame her parents. Thanks for all the suggestions I'll put them into pratice in the next chap (winks) 4Evermonkeyfan - thanks. And no she ain't…

OceanWave: (reappears) hey I could be. I live in a castle don't i.

MS: yeah, you and every other pony in Dream Valley.

OceanWave: (stick's tongue out at MS)

MS: (raise eyebrow)

Chapter 4

The next morning OceanWave awoke and stretched in cat like way. She then shook herself and took a look around. _I don't like the look of this place_ she thought. She wanted to use her 'unicorn magic' to disappear but her curiosity got the better of her and she started to walk towards the door. She walked out into the corridor and looked round as she walked. _What is this place?_ She wondered. She came to a door and wondered what was behind it, not knowing how to open the it she closed her eyes and disappeared, appearing a second later on the other side. She looked round the room and saw it was full with books and toys. There was a bed near the other side of the room and being the curious little pony that she was, she went over to it and saw there was a young boy sleeping in it. Curious she put her two front hooves on the bed and lowered her head to take a closer look. Just at that moment the boy opened his eyes, seeing a sea green face with dark blue eyes looking at him. He screamed causing it to scream right back this happened for a while until the door opened, the lights came on and the monkeys ran in.

"Chiro, what's wrong?" Nova asked slightly worried.

They all saw OceanWave leaning over Chiro's bed. Thinking the worse Sparx jumped in front of Chiro bringing out his magnets and making them spark (MS: no pun intended).

"Back off, Unicorn." He said a tad threateningly.

OceanWave got off the bed and began walking backwards looking terrified.

Seeing this Chiro said, "It's okay. Sparx, it's okay." Now a little calmer after his 'scare'.

"Would someone please tell me what an earth is going on?" Gibson asked.

Although OceanWave had stopped backing up she still looked pretty terrified and wouldn't speak.

"Not much to explain really. I woke up and I was staring into OceanWave's face." Chiro explained.

"But why were you screaming?" Otto asked.

"She scared me. I mean you expect to wake up and find a unicorn's face in your face."

Antauri turned to OceanWave, "What were you doing in here anyway?" he asked her.

"I-I was c-curious as to w-what lay beyond the door." She finally said nervously. "I-I didn't mean to hurt or scare anyone."

Nova went over to OceanWave, "I guess Chiro musta scare you just as much as you scared him." She said gently stroking the unipeg.

OceanWave nodded.

"Perhaps now you're awake you can answer a few questions." Gibson said.

"I'll try." She replied looking down at the ground.

A few minutes later they were all gathered in the main room, sitting in their seats with OceanWave sitting as far away from Sparx as she could manage.

"So how did you get here?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know. One minute I'm with my family and friends the next thing I know these black gooey things appear and I'm here." OceanWave answered.

"Formless." Nova said with a little anger.

"Where do you come from?" Gibson asked.

"Dream Valley."

"Where's that?" Otto asked.

OceanWave looked confused then tried to think, "Uh…" she began then her expression changed to one of annoyance. "How should I know I'm just a baby!"

"Okay, there's no way you can still be a baby." Sparx said, "You're way too big to start with."

"Shows what you know Mr. I-Like-To-Threaten-Baby-Ponies."

The others chuckled.

"Listen here, _Unicorn_…" Sparx began with annoyance.

"My names OceanWave." She said back with just as much annoyance.

The others watched the argument between the two before they heard a slight 'eep' from OceanWave who ran behind the nearest chair -which happen to be Nova's- as Sparx got out his magnets again.

"Sparx!" Nova said a tad annoyed as she went to see OceanWave.

"What?" he saw everyone looking at him with an annoyed expression. "Oh so now everyone's on her side." He said rhetorically.

"She's just a baby, Sparx." Chiro commented going over to Nova and a terrified OceanWave.

A few moments later they managed to convince her to come out. As she did though Sparx saw a mischievous look in her eyes. _Why the little… _ he thought _she's just playing them._

Antauri and Gibson also caught this look and wondered what OceanWave was really here for and if she was telling the truth about everything.

MS: so THAT'S what you were up to.

OceanWave: (cheeky giggle) R&R

MS: oh and OceanWave?

OceanWave: yeah?

MS: try not to make Sparx too mad.

OceanWave: (mischievous glint appears in her eyes)


End file.
